epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Saga: The Video Game
A better version of this article may be found here. As the name implies, Epic Saga is, indeed, epic. It will be available only for the GigaCom. Epic Saga will likely never come about because its heavily based off of fan-made content. However, this is an original idea and may be considered good. The gameplay is very unique from others because you can switch from an RPG style to a beat-em-up style. To make things clearer, the gameplay is this. Say you go through the level and beat up the enemies and bosses on the fly. The enemies drop EXP points, items, and coins, but not as much as when you do what I'm about to say next. Next you switch to RPG stlye and as soon as you run into an enemy, a turn-based battle begins. This takes long and can be agonizing at times, but if you want to improve your character's stats, this is a must. Please note this has no impact on level progress and is completely optional. Characters Warriors of Apocalypse *Jared the Saurian (leader) *Beecanoe (second-in-command) *Genius Guy (mastermind/strategist) *Galactic Petey (pet) The Heroes *Super Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Megaman *Cloud Strife The Shadowed Ones Unlocked By: clearing the Warriors of Apocalypse's story on Normal *Bowser *Mecha Sonic *Bass *Sephiroth The Federation Unlocked By: clearing the Heroes's story on Normal *General Kurt *Samus Aran *Master Chief *Solid Snake The Forgotten Villains Unlocked By: clearing the Warriors of Apocalypse's story on Hard *Dry Bowser *Scourge the Hedgehog *Cut Man * Warriors of Peace Unlocked By: clearing the Heroes's story on Hard *Roid *Geno *Ryu *Yoshi Apocalypse and His Pawns of Destruction Unlocked By: clearing Apocalypse's final challenge *Apocalypse *Deathbane *Doombot 4000 *Nazo Controls Beat-'em-Up A Button: Attack B Button: Special Attack C Button: Finisher D Button: Toggle Pokemon Z Button: Super Form 1 Y Button: Super Form 2 X Button: Super Form 3 W Button: Final Form O Button: Lock-On L Stick: Move/Direct Attack K Stick: Change Lock-On M Button: Block N Button: Grab ETG version * = Not for all characters. *D-Pad: Move *A Button: Attack *B Button: Special Attack *C Button: Finisher *X Button: Trans-Form 1* *Y Button: Trans-Form 2* *Z Button: Trans-Form 3* *X+Y+Z Buttons: Final Trans-Form* *Select Button: Deciding... *Select Button (hold): Toggle Pokemon *TL Button: Block *TR Button: Grab *BL+BR Buttons: Lock-On *BL/BR Buttons: Change Lock-On RPG A Button: Confirm Move L Stick: Select Move A,B,C,D,W,X,Y,Z Buttons: Respond to Dodging Prompts ETG version *D-Pad: Select *A/B/C Buttons: Confirm *X/Y/Z Buttons: Back/Cancel *A/B/C/X/Y/Z/TL/TR: Respond to Dodging Prompts Using Lock-On Lock-On provides a great feel to the Beat-em-Up section of the game. By pressing the O (BL+BR) Button(s), you can lock onto an enemy. When locked-on, you can either move the lock-on target to a different enemy, or use any attack in your character's roster. Your character will then automatically execute the attack without missing unless the foe blocks the attack. You can also send in a Pokemon when using Lock-On. When your enemy is targeted, you can send in a Pokemon who will jump in, attack, and then jump back out (unless your Pokemon was assisting you, then it would continue fighting). Story Beecanoe's, Jared's, Geniusguy's, Dry Paratroopa's, Mr. Bones's, and Galactic Petey's story Introduction: The Mushroom Kingdom At the beginning of the story, Beecanoe, the main character, is seen atop a spire leaning over a pool of lava. "No! Stop!" says Mario as he is being pushed closer and closer to the edge of a lava pit. "Stop? Could I have told you that and you wouldn't have pushed ME over? It's time to avenge my soul and countless others!" These words, are being proudly declared by main character of this story Beecanoe. Ever since an accident, it what his lifelong goal was to push Mario, the obese plumber we all know for killing countless numbers of Bowser's minions, into the lava. Denying his pleas of mercy, Beecanoe continues walking his sworn enemy closer to the edge. ''"Goodbye, Mario. I hope I won't be seeing you again!" ''With a swift push, Mario tumbles into the lava and burns to ash. The dry bones turns around and walks away, leaving the screen to go black. Then Beecanoe wakes up. "Damn!" Beec says as he slams his fist on the nightstand. "I knew it was too good to be true!" Beec shambles over to the corner of his chamber and grabs his hat and cloak. Beec gets out of his bed at Dry Bowser's castle and prepares for another day of work. He walks down the halls when a Koopatrol runs up to him and rants frantically, "Master Beec! You're finally awake! Listen, there is a fuzzy invasion in the back of the castle Lord Dry Bowser wants you to attend to!" "What else have I got to live for?" says Beec sarcastically as he walks to the back of the castle. Reluctantly, he does, and he bursts open the door to see fuzzies seem already dealt with. He begins to go around to the back door when he hears a loud shriek and then the sound of Fuzzies being killed and the occasional grunting stops. All is quiet. Beecanoe cautiously enters the backyard, and is immediately pulled into the bushes by a large hand. "Are you out of your damn mind coming out here?" says the one who pulled him behind the bushes. Beec examines that the individual didn't look like he was native to the Mushroom Kingdom, as he was made of rock with some hints of lava going down parts of his body. "Never mind," he says "Can you fight?" Beec sees nothing familiar about this being, but if it kills fuzzies, it's a friend of his. When a hoard of fuzzies seems to doom the being, Beec blasts them with a massive ball of black fire. The golem gets to his feet and confronts Beecanoe. "Yes, that's the reason I'm here, I was sent to kill these fuzzies." "Good, I could use all the help I can get to take out this pile of vomit." The creature that let out the shriek was a fuzzy of monstrous proportions, and had dozens of fuzzies trailing behind it. "Man, I just got to this world, and I already know that this is my least favorite species here." says the golem. "You should meet the humans." mumbles Beec. The screaching is getting louder. "You know what? I'm done hiding! And I'm sick of that screaming! Enough with introductions; we'll talk later. I'm going to kill that thing!" says Beecanoe as he stands up from crouching behind the bushes. Beecanoe dashes across the lawn and confronts the gigantic fuzzy. The first battle in the game begins, with the player controlling Beecanoe and Jared the Saurian. But he soon loses hope, as a loud shriek echoes across the plains of the courtyard, and a massive fuzzy along with a bunch of smaller fuzzies appear. They charge at Beec, when a massive roar comes from across the landscape. The fuzzies, startled at the sound, run away and leave the giant fuzzy by itself. Galactic Petey stomps across the lawn toward Beec. "Thank you Galactic. The battle would have surely been harder with those things helping him." "It not problem." says Galactic Petey, who was given the gift of speech different from all the other Pirahna plants. The only problem was that he couldn't speak well with it. After the introductory battle is complete, the giant fuzzy (whose name is Giga Fuzzy) is defeated. While it is down, Jared kicks the fuzzy's weak body. "Pathetic weakling! Be lucky I didn't kill you!" He turns to Beec. "What's your name?" he asks. "My name's Beecanoe. Are you an ally?" "I suppose so, if you hate these things, too." "Well the hatred of some creature shouldn't be something to bring us together, now should it? You don't look like a familiar being. And apparently you have no name because you never mentioned one through all this madness," says Beecanoe. "Don't bother with sarcasm. I have a name. It's Jared. I am the last of my kind because of an extinction caused by the destruction of my planet'' by an evil blue robot. I shall hate them for eternity. You know, the usual." Beecanoe's expression freezes. "Was the robot, by chance, named Megaman?" "Yes, but I can't see how you would know about him." "After my death by a plumber named Mario, who is basically the hero of this kingdom, I became this skeletal being you see today. I grew to hate Mario, so to train for killing him, I killed off several minor heroes. When I went on the hero killing spree two years ago, Megaman was on my hit list. Ironically, the evil I did made my form look more and more twisted. Even more ironically, was that I wasn't very successful with Megaman. He almost killed me. Again." '' During the conversation, a beaten Giga Fuzzy tries to sneak attack Beec and Jared. Galactic Petey doesn't notice either as he's picking at a shrub and loafing around. The Giga Fuzzy tries to devour Beec, but a giant green blast hits the Giga Fuzzy, creating an enormous hole in the middle of its body. "Aw man, it was supposed to completely disintegrate it. Oh well, I'm still working out the kinks." A green Shy Guy with an enormous brain flying in a hovercraft arrives. "Oh, yes. By the way. You three had better watch out. This menace's little friends are coming back." Slight grin. A giant black wall of fuzzy death erupts into the clearing. "Wow, when is this fuzzy thing gonna end?" says Jared. "It end now!" yells Galactic as he charges into the wall. "I'm be right behind you." says Beecanoe as he runs after Galactic Petey. Jared and the strange Shy Guy follow suit. "I'd give you my full name, but you'd probably forget it anyway. So just call me Genius Guy, the name of my species." says the Shy Guy to Jared as they run into the wall of fuzzies. While playing as Beec, Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic, a fight between the massive fuzzy army begins. After the battle Jared, Genius Guy, and Galactic are scattered across the battlefield. "Where Beec?" says Galactic Petey. Everyone turns around to see a pile of fuzzies piled on top of what they assume is Beecanoe. An eruption of dark fire scatters the fuzzies all over and scorching the ground. Every single fuzzy in the area dies. Little does the foursome know that they are being watched by Bowser, Dry Bowser, and another mysterious being. "They show great skill in the fighting arts. These four are perfectly ideal for my plan." "But, Lord Apocalypse. Are you sure these whelps are suitable for your plan?" "I'm sure. My plan required a team of six to deal with the nuisances that have been slaying my minions. These four will make a good two thirds of that team. These seem good enough." "Very well. I will tell them their objective once they reach the castle." A Koopatrol comes onto the lawn and tells the four individuals to come into the castle and follow him. Jared hesitates, while the others come in with the Koopatrol. Beec grabs Jared and takes him with him. "We have witnessed your battle with the fuzzies." says Dry Bowser "Yeah. We're very impressed. You don't look the part." says Bowser. "Which is why you will be part of a team. A team that will help carry out my plan." says Apocalypse. "Wait a minute, who's he?" says Beecanoe while pointing to Apocalypse. "My name is Apocalypse. My master plan is to destroy the entire universe. And I have the power to do so. But some heroes are standing in my way and killing off my minions. I need a team of six to counter theirs." "Yeah, and you three stronger looking cretins are going to be part of that team." says Bowser. Galactic rumbles. "No, I meant the short one in the hovercraft rip-off." "I'm the one that made yours, you stupid Podoboo." "Let's see, the team will be Beecanoe, Genius Guy #212, Galactic Petey, and who is this?" questions Dry Bowser. "I am Jared the Saurian. My planet Sauria was destroyed by Megaman. I'd be happy to join." "Megaman is a part of that team. So there is a benefit after all." says Apocalypse. "Who is all on the other team?" asks Beecanoe. "The team consists of Mario, Sonic, Megaman, Cloud, Link, and Kirby." answers Apocalypse. "Perfect. I can finally get my revenge on Mario. I am in." says Beecanoe. "It's not an option, but so be it." says Bowser. "The heroes are completely on the other side of the universe. To reach them, you'll have to go across the universe to eight worlds before meeting them in the middle. In this universe, there are seventeen planets. Mine exists at the very center, where you will find the heroes, as they are making their way to my planet as well." "You mean there are sixteen planets. Sauria was one of them, but was destroyed." "The ruins of Sauria are still classified as a planet, Jared the Saurian." replies Apocalypse. "Now go! But you will be needing my ship. Take it for yourself to travel across the universe." "Don't forget the toll booths on my planet. Otherwise you won't get a raise," mutters Bowser. The foursome proceed to get on the ship when Beec turns around and asks, "What about the other two?", slightly startled that Apocalypse appeared behind them. "You will be meeting your first ally on the fourth planet. The second you will meet on the eighth." "Good enough" says Beecanoe. They board the ship. Genius Guy notices that it's called the Ship of Dark Entities. He shrugs and climbs on board. While the rest of the team examines the ship's interior, he decides to pilot being the smartest of the group. Examining the controls and flipping through the manual nonchalantly, he quickly starts the ship without a hitch. The ship takes off and Bowser, Dry Bowser and Apocalypse wave them off. Just before the image fades, the lord leans over to Bowser and smirks, "If you undermine my choices or doubt me again, I will make you physically eat you words." Bowser prepares to speak, then reconsiders as the screen fades out. Chapter 1: Solara The Ship of Dark Entities flies over Solea City. Genius Guy, who was assigned as pilot of the ship, receives a transmission on the ship's radio stating they will need permission to land. Genius Guy questions Jared, who was assigned as leader, on what to do. Jared doesn't say anything but instead smashes the radio with his fist. Genius Guy prepares to land, but gun turrets stationed on the rooftops of Solea City blast the ship out of the sky. It spirals through the air and lands in the central plaza. "I believe we have some fixing to do. I'd be happy to oblige." says Genius Guy. "Good. Because the rest of us have some company to handle." says Jared. Fifty human-like soldiers from the Solean guard appear in central plaza and ready their guns. Taking evasive action, Beecanoe grabs a civilian woman and shields himself with her. He then whips out a knife and puts it to her head. "If you come any closer, this knife will find its way." threatens Beecanoe. A massive bullet then blows straight through Beec's head. The one who fired the shot was a soldier of burly proportions. He wasn't in the same dress as the Solean guard, but rather another planet. The Solean guards gape at the sight of this soldier. "Kill the rest, allies. They're obviously after the gem of Solea."' says the soldier before he slips away. "What gem?" asks Galactic Petey. "Ummm. Why don't you take Beec into the ship to help him out, huh?" says Jared quickly. Galactic Petey hauls Beec's limp body onto the vessel, and a solo battle between Jared and the Solean guard begins. After the Solean guard is defeated, Jared sees the soldier who shot Beec and charges over to him and grabs him by the neck. "Who are you, and what is this gem?" "My name is General Kurt, and you don't know what the gem is? I thought you were after it!" "Do I look like I am? Where are you from, anyway?" "I'm from planet Earth. The gateway to my solar system is in this universe." "Tell me about the gem." "The gem is the life source of Solara. It lies in the very interior of the major landmark, the Giant Sand Castle. The gem gives life to the entire planet of Solara, but can be used to grant life to an individual, but then the planet will plunge into darkness." Jared stares thoughtfully into space. "You better not be thinking what I think you are." says General Kurt. "Shut up! It's your fault the Beec's dead, anyway, so if we follow through with this plan, it'll be you who doomed this planet! Not us!" says Jared angrily. Jared releases Kurt from his grip. General Kurt gets to his feet. "This isn't over! I have allies too, you know! I won't let you doom Solara!" says General Kurt. "Just go away" says Jared. Category:GigaCom Category:Epic Saga